Hollow hunger
by Asukalover88
Summary: Nel finds something interesting for dinner
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach, this story and I make nothing

A tall, beautiful, green-haired hollow walked around the great white sands on the outskirts of Hueco Mundo, looking for something or someone to eat. She hadn't eaten in days and decided to go out hunting by herself, which she normally did anyway.

The 3rd Espada known as Neliel Tu Oderschvank or Nel to most, had little to worry about, being a full Espada most would stay out of her way, if they were smart. So she'd have to repress her spirit pressure to get something to attack her, which again something she normally did. Fooled into thinking they'd found an easy meal when really it was the other way round. She paused for a moment as a strong invisible wave of power washed over her.

_"What do we have here?"_

Nel's senses began to pulse softly inside her as something powerful from the west let its energy be felt by the surrounding area. Wearing a cocky smirk, she changed direction and headed towards the large source of spiritual pressure coming from across the way. The pressure got stronger with each step as her mouth started to water.

_"Wow, there's a large group of hollows over there too, but it's slowly thinning out."  
_  
Not wanting to miss any of the action, she used her sonido the rest of the way there. Nel soon came to the edge of a large crater as she looked into it. She was shocked to see hundreds of half-eaten hollows piled on top of each other as a small, cloaked figure was on top of them, chewing the face off one. Nel focused on the victorious hollow's head, telling instantly she was female as the girl glanced up at her with intense green eyes, and then went back to eating without a second thought.

_"That girl killed all those hollows...?"_

Along with the menacing eyes, the girl's hollow mask covered her chin to her nose as short spiky blonde hair topped off her slim, petite face. The dark blue cloak covered most of her body as Nel's mind began to crank out ideas. Small for one, but something didn't add up, the range of hollows lying about was staggering. Nel continued to stare at the girl, eating like a starving cannibal as she felt a pleasurable heat rise up through her loins. Watching the girl devour her own kind was kind of hot; the pure intuition of all hollows.

_"Eating…"  
_  
It was simple, the more you ate the stronger you got, and if you ate stronger hollows your power could jump leaps of bounds. All of sudden the girl's head tilted back as she let out a giant belch. Nel chuckled lightly at the rude gesture as she hopped off the edge of the crater and slid to the bottom. At the bottom Nel noticed the ground was wet.

_"Water?"  
_  
As if the ground was a motion sensor, the blonde girl suddenly turned to the woman as she growled roughly.

"Mine!" The green-eyed girl took another bite as Nel slowly walked up to her, carelessly stepping on the dead hollows beneath her feet. Her curiosity was peaked now as Nel got ever closer. The girl was beautiful up close even with blood all over her hands and face. Her spirit pressure was strong too, not more then Nel's but with the right training and diet this girl could one day be a true Espada.

"Get… back!" The girl yelled viciously as she crouched down ready to strike. Nel was amused by the girl's ferociousness as she didn't understand the woman could turn her into ash with her cero without even batting an eye.

"What is you're name girl?" Nel asked lightly as she licked her lips. After a couple of days of not eating, her predatory instincts were harder to control as she just watched her little snack with desirable intent.

"Not a… meal!" Nel's eyebrows arched upwards in surprise to hear how broken the girl's language was and even more so when the girl knew what Nel wanted her for…, dinner. Nel just smiled as she repeated herself.

"You're name." The blonde had to think for a moment as she spoke.

"H-a-l-i-b-e-l." The girl said slowly as she crawled off her dinner pile to the wet sand. Nel really didn't care about her name but something about her was too proper to kill someone so powerful and not have the consideration to ask their name.

"I'm Nel, so are you ready to die Halibel?" Nel asked politely as her hunger wanted this girl, no, needed this girl to sooth her increasing appetite. Halibel shook her head wildly as she glared back at Nel.

"I don't like to play with my food so please forgive me if I jus' eat you now." Thinking the girl was nothing more then an ill-lit, killing machine, she sonido behind her and threw her fist down at the back of Halibel's head. Nel was surprised when her fist didn't connect as she looked up to see Halibel standing a few feet away.

"Not… food!" Halibel shrieked meanly as she took off running. Nel chuckled again as she was forced to give chase.

_"I guess it's the hard way."_

Nel was on top of the girl instantly as Halibel suddenly used her sonido to get ahead of her.

_"How can she use sonido? She's not even a full Espada."_

Halibel, it seems was full of surprises as Nel glided along side her, grinning. Just for sport, Nel threw kicks and punches at the blonde as Halibel dodged and ducked everything thrown at her.

"It's been a while since anyone was able to keep up with me girl." Nel announced as she missed with a cloth-line to the face.

"My name… Halibel!" The blonde stopped instantly and threw a round-house at Nel's face. To test the girl's strength Nel let the kick land square on her face.

"For something so small, you're pretty powerful." The kick stung a bit, but she had been kicked way harder before. The green-haired woman was now tired of her little game of cat and mouse as she quickly struck Halibel with her own round-house. The blonde gasped weakly, her nose broken and eye blackened on contact as she spun violently to the ground. Nel just watched the girl inquisitively as Halibel quickly got to hands and knees, her face pouring blood as she looked up

"Please… jus' eat." Halibel begged pathetically as her tears mixed with the blood and fell to the white sand below.

"Have some pride before you die." Nel said sternly as the smell of red copper filled the air. Nel felt a low ache in her heart as she saw the blonde's bloody tears falling carelessly from her green eyes.

"More come… too weak." Halibel got her feet under her as she swayed drunkenly.

"What are you prattling on about?" Nel steeled her face but it was already too late, the girl had pierced Nel's lonely heart.

"No power control… have to kill." Halibel pointed to all the hollows surrounding them.

"How often?" Nel didn't want to even hear the answer as Halibel went silent.

"Answer me Halibel!" The commanding tone was back in Nel's voice as her hunger started to turn on her again. The girl only stood a few feet away and was now a willingly meal. The green-eyed girl stopped crying for a moment as she slowly worked her mouth to give her terrible answer.

"All days… Sometimes in row." Halibel sniffled aloud and took a deep breathe. Then to Nel's shock, the blonde closed her eyes and walked straight to her. Nel froze the second their bodies touched as Halibel buried her face into Nel's chest, smearing blood everywhere and slowly wrapped her arms around her back.

"Be quick… no pain." Nel's hands slowly rose to the back of Halibel's neck and head as the girl scrunched up against her. It would be so easy; a flick of the wrist and this girl's neck would be as limp as a noodle.

"More coming... hurry." The seconds felt like years as Halibel only hoped to die instantly.

"Hold on..." Nel looked up at the edge of the crater as it began to fill with hollows, lots of hollows.

"If you survive…, we may spend some time together, you understand… Halibel?" Nel looked deeply into her now soft, innocent green eyes as the girl smiled and nodded wildly.

_"She's a fast learner I'll give her that."_

Soon the gathering of hollows attacked as they stormed to the bottom of the crater. Nel put her hand on her sword as a soft hand stopped her.

"I'll kill… them." Nel saw a glint of blue crystal fill Halibel's green eyes as the blonde got to her knees and dug her hands into the sand.

"Dangerous here… go!" Suddenly the sand began to swirl like a giant whirlpool as it started to suck in the weaker hollows.

"Halibel?" Nel looked at the girl concentrating on the sand as she flash stepped into the air.

"GO!" The sand swirled faster and faster as more hollows got swept up in the vortex of death. Then unexpectedly, hundreds of sharp, gigantic tendrils of sand erupted from the sand and began to grind up the hollows. The dying hollows screams were deafening as Nel watched the young Espada eradicate them in one flail swoop. When the screams went silent the sand slowed to a stop as did the deadly tendrils.

_"Amazing."_

Nel slowly drifted back to the ground as Halibel got to her feet, trembling.

"See…? Told youuuu." Halibel dragged the end of her sentence as she blacked out and fell forward. Nel caught the girl in mid fall as she smiled tenderly.

"Yeah, you did." Nel lifted the spent girl into her arms and headed back quietly as Halibel curled up against her strong frame.

_"You did…"_


	2. Hot dinner

After a short walk back, Nel was among her own kind again as she looked around. The curious followed her in the shadows as malicious whispers caught her ear. A smirk worked up her face as Lillynette burst out of nowhere, grinning insanely.

"Hey Nel, what's for dinner?" The small one-eyed girl hopped around in front of the 3rd Espada childishly as Stark stepped out of the shadows behind her.

"A little take-out Nel?" The tall hollow asked with a real smile as Nel stopped next to him. Nel turned her head slowly as more eyes materialized in the shaded edges of the hall.

"No…, just a…" Nel began her explanation softly as someone cut her off rudely.

"Pet!?" A sinister tone voiced as Nnoitra appeared as well. Nel frowned heatedly as the 8th Espada grinned evilly at her and more so when his eyes fell on Halibel. She hated the one-eyed hollow more then the others as she grinned herself.

"I've never had this big of a welcoming party before." Nel chuckled lightly as she tightened her grip on Halibel. Beside Stark, Grimmjow and Lillynette, Nel didn't trust the other Espada, especially Nnoitra.

"You've never brought your dinner home before either." Stark looked hungry at Halibel as Lillynette jumped up and punched him in the face.

"STARK!" Lillynette yelled viciously as she glared at the taller Espada. The hit barely fazed him as he looked down at the small girl pouting.

"What did you hit me for?" The 1st asked nicely as Lillynette started to cry.

"You were checking her out!" Lillynette screamed violently as she raced off.

"Lillynette, wait..." Stark called out calmly as he looked back at Nel, then Nnoitra.

"You'll know what it's like soon enough." Stark nodded and followed his wilder side down one of the random white hallways. Nel was tired now as she headed to her room.

"Are you just going to ignore ME!?" Nnoitra pointed his Santa Teresa at the only female Espada's back as he continued to taunt her.

"You're bed finally get lonely Nel? I bet you can't wait to dig into every hole on that girl's body." Nnoitra's tongue dipped from his mouth as Nel leered knowingly, not even looking back at the 8th she spoke threateningly.

"What I do with my own things is my business, and my business alone, hurry along now Nnoitra, I'm sure Tesla is waiting for you to fill him with your despair." Nel goaded carelessly as Nnoitra blew up with rage.

"BITCH!" The grin was gone from his face as he swung back his Zanpuktoo.

"Wait Nnoitra." A soft voice demanded as the one-eyed hollow froze in mid swing. It was Szayelaporro, smiling slyly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"She'll get what's coming to her, make no mistake…" Nel paused for a moment as she wasn't to sure if a fight was going to break out.

"Is that a threat Grantz?" Nel let her spirit pressure be felt as the pink-haired man shrugged.

"It's whatever you want it to be." Szayelaporro said snidely as Nel walked off without a word to her room. Nel was very easy going but with people like Nnoitra and Szayelaporro, a violent mixture of despair and madness she had to be on guard. Nel stopped outside her door as she looked down at Halibel and smiled.

_"So cute… and delicious."_

Nel shook her head wildly as she realized that she had forgotten to eat. The 3rd stepped into her room as she cruised straight to her bed. She laid Halibel on the bed as she crashed next to her, exhausted and still hungry. A few hours passed as Nel awoke slowly, feeling Halibel moving around next to her.

"Hey be still and go to sleep." Nel grumbled lowly, punching her pillow as Halibel continued to move around.

"I'm sorry." Halibel said softly as she laid still. After a few minutes the young girl began to move around again as the young girl rolled onto her back.

"Halibel, you need to go to sleep." Nel's tone was even with a hint of annoyance as her hunger began to start up again. Funny enough, Hollows were heavy sleepers as being awake was like being hungry all the time.

"Sorry, nervous, never been inside." Nel smiled a little at the green-eyed girl's innocent reply as she rolled over to face the girl.

"Well, what do you do when you're nervous?" The green-haired asked sweetly as Halibel blushed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Nel tilted her head as Halibel chewed her lower lip apprehensively and remained silent. Nel nudged the girl as it demanded an answer.

"I-I touch… down there." The blonde girl motioned with her eyes to the lower half of her body as her blush got deeper.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Nel smiled with a yawn as Halibel looked at her wide-eyed in surprise.

"R-Really?" Halibel beamed gladly, hugging Nel as their body heat mixed. The blonde sighed in the older girl's arms as her crotch grew hot. Halibel let her hands trail down the green-haired girl's body as Nel suddenly grabbed her hands.

"I don't think your ready to be with... anyone yet, and I don't feel like teaching tonight." It was a boldface lie; she wanted the girl so bad, it hurt. This made her grit her teeth as an annoying voice came to mind.

_"You're bed finally get lonely?"_

Nnoitra was right, besides her fraccion, the years of loneliness were catching up with her and she hated it. She wanted to, oh how she wanted this girl, but how would that affect her among the others? Nel was respected and hated for her controlled manner. Halibel snuggled tightly against the woman as the tired blonde whispered softly.

"Then… hold me?" Nel slowly wrapped her arms around the green-eyed girl as Halibel trembled lightly. Halibel continued to vibrate in Nel's strong limbs as she cooed softly to her. Halibel suddenly started crying as she squeezed Nel and buried her face into her chest. After a couple of intense tears and a little shifting, Halibel quieted down as Nel started to drift off to sleep again.

Before the sandman could take Nel away, a light moaning binged to life. Nel played possum as she felt extremities, moving in a soft and deliberate motion.

_"Is she?!"_

Nel remained still as Halibel's moaning got louder. The familiar smell filled Nel's nose quickly as she knew the blonde was masturbating point-blank. Nel felt a dampness stir between her legs as Halibel's breath pounded against her. Along with her sexual angst, Nel's hunger burned thought out her body again.

_"No, not now!"_

Nel trembled slightly as her hands pressed down on the horny girl. Halibel moved closer as she planted her lips to Nel's neck. A tight gasp escaped Nel's lips as she enfolded the blonde's body. Halibel's tongue worked in small circles on 3rd's collarbone as Nel began to fawn over her...

"Ohhhh." Halibel groaned hotly from the tender touch as she dug her fingers into her tight, wet flower. She never imagined she'd be in a warm bed next to a compassionate hollow, which might really give a damn about her. Until a couple of hours ago, the empty, horror-filled desert was her home. Always fighting, eating, and hiding, never free to walk without someone or thing attacking her. She was home.

Nel on the other hand was fighting the damned hunger that roared inside her now. She had never gone this long without eating, and now it was starting to take its toll.

"H-Halibel please, hurry." Nel growled as she was on the brink. Halibel sensed the bloodlust in Nel's tone as she reached to the rim her hot button.

"Ohhhh Nel!" The green-eyed girl screamed at the ceiling as she burst from her swollen petal. Nel felt the youny girl's hot milk paint her upper thigh as she quickly got up, breathing heavily. Nel drunk in Halibel's naked form, sprawled out on the bed as she touched her own wet slit. Halibel looked over and smiled as Nel suddenly howled in pain, her primal-self emerging.

_"I can't control myself!"_

"Halibel! Get away!" Nel screamed viciously as her hollow helmet melted across her face. Halibel froze in terror, peeing herself as the door was suddenly kicked in. Stark and Lillynette exploded into the room as Nel unleashed her full spiritual pressure. Being the first Espada the two had little trouble with the intense pressure as Lillynette grabbed Halibel as Stark wrapped Nel in a sleeper hold.

"Lillynette take Halibel somewhere safe, I'll take care of Nel." The prime Espada ordered with the supremacy of his number as Nel thrashed around in his authoritative grip.

"Come on!" The one-eyed hollow nodded shortly as she darted out the room with the blonde in tow. Halibel looked back for a second as tears poured from her sad green eyes.

"HALIBEL!" Nel's blind rage forced her to reach out for scared blonde as Stark tightened his grip around her neck.

"Christ Nel, you of all people should have known this would of happen." Stark gave a final squeeze as Nel's eye's rolled back in her head, forcing her into darkness.


End file.
